OneShot
by fitz-randolph
Summary: Pure random yaoi. Luis x Leon


**One Shot**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4 or it's beloved characters… nor do I claim to own it.

Sliding his fingers through the unyielding waved strands of the notably handsome Spaniard's chocolate brown hair. Pursuing Luis curious advances with his own dubious touches, Leon maneuvered forward allowing himself to slid a hand on the small of the taller man's back and kept the other hand intertwined within those oddly fascinating locks. The two men exchanged a look, something unreadable passed between them and in time, what little space was left between them, was closed quickly

Pressing forward, their lips interlocked together in a careless display of fervent passion and lust. The kiss itself was not beautiful it was awkward and insecure but it held it's own as the two wrapped in each other's embrace, loosing whatever sense of reality that had been held on to until that point. All that existed was the moment, the pure and unwavering compassion they felt for each other as hands slid over bothersome garments, removing them and tossing them to the decaying wooden floor.

Nothing mattered.

It was sheer perfection as Luis spun the bleached blonde around and propped him on the desk, placing delicate kisses along the curve of his chin. Each time he moved along, as though following this unseen trail of cookie crumbs that laid so perfectly aligned upon the pallid skin of the American. Calloused hands worked over the smooth muscle of his chest, his fingers pausing at times to massage the sensitive patches that made Leon shiver with something no one else could give. A smile played upon Luis face as he stripped him down to nothing, his dark eyes scanning over the magnificent man before him with a gaped mouth.

Kneeling down before Leon, Luis' hands traced along his torso as his mouth kissed along his stomach and down upon his thighs. Erotic shivers passed through his body and Luis watched with a grin as the man hardened to his touches. Licking his lips he pursued these notions and abided to what the American's body craved. Taking him in whole, Luis nurtured the sex caking it with saliva as he performed the act so… perfectly. With each pulse from Luis' mouth Leon gasped, his head tossing back and his teeth chewing into his bottom lip in self contained pleasure. Strong hands grasped the edge of the table as he allowed the acts to be performed, without any thought against them.

A soft grunt of a moan escaped the unnatural blonde, giving warning of his coming climax, but no… Luis would not have that as he mouth teased it's way off the throbbing member. Raising himself from the floor he looked at Leon with curious eyes and kissed him ever so gently on the mouth. Brows raised in question yet the kiss was returned eagerly. Once more their mouths parted ways and Luis trailed kisses along Leon's cheek to his ear. Tickling his tongue with warm breath he licked the lobe playfully and allowed his hands to continue roaming along the man who gave up fighting for dominance.

"Spin around amigo," he whispered Leon's ear before tugging at the lobe again.

Mind fogged by hormones and pure adrenaline, Leon abided to the command, not even questioning it as his stomach leaned into the edge of the desk. The wood was sharp and he could've sworn a small piece splintered into his tender flesh but he did not care one bit. Each touch that Luis placed upon his body was enough to numb him fully and completely. Running a pink tongue along his lips he panted harshly as he felt each touch near but fall so quickly. It left him wanting more, but he had not the mind to demand what he wanted and so he had to deal with this persistent torture. A torture he ended up loving.

Luis smiled coyly as he ran his hands over every portion of Leon's back. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the flesh, teasing it gingerly, as to allow blood to rise up and mark it with faint bruises. Various red marks scarred his back, but too few of them were actual battle wounds. This was not a battle. This was a conquest as Luis positioned himself expertly but stopped and gave an all too casual remark.

"Oh, lube... this'll be a bit impossible with out it," he chirped with his thick Spanish accent. Leon only made a noise of absolute frustration and faltered over the desk, his arms crossing to support his head.

"Hurry up," he nagged his voice hoarse and his eyes still clouded. Luis snickered to himself at the remark that sounded more like a plea. But shortly, after rummaging about the room, he dug up some lotion… it wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it would do. Screwing open the cap he smothered a good amount on his hands and then on his sex before returning to Leon. The moment had been spoiled ever so slightly but Luis was an expert at returning it with his playful hands and tentative lips. Once more he had the blonde squirming underneath him, his body begging for release and Luis granted it.

Overworked hands moved down to rest on the agent's hips, he leaned once more to place a kiss upon the back of his neck before beginning. The reaction was much more pleasurable then he expected, Leon gripped at his own arms, his head furrowed into them as a low growl fled from his throat. It was all too captivating so he continued, thrusting in quicker and gaining a steady pace that was pleasurable. It was hard for him to contain his own gasps of pure erotic escapism but the man below him couldn't control it at all. It was an all too new feeling, and he was addicted. A drug that was much too beautiful, that fogged his mind with a new reality. Panting heavily, Leon arched his back giving way to the climax he had been waiting all too long for. Luis joined soon after, a grunt of pleasure leaving his mouth before releasing himself within the American.

Exhausted, Luis Sera leaned forward, resting upon the man who once more had his head wrapped among his arms. Both of them stayed close together, breathing in pace and regaining much needed strength, but this strength was only to move upon the dingy bed that rested in the cabin. Together they moved and the squeak of the mattress went against the new weight, but they did not care.

Luis turned, closing his eyes and pulling the dirtied sheet onto his naked body, Leon allowed this, but his eyes stayed open. Observing the Spaniard he gave a small, content smile… something that was rare on his face during these times. It wasn't familiar, but it was comforting none the less. What was he supposed to say? There was nothing to say. Leon was content with that, just like his smile, and so he moved, bringing the distant short between the two as he rested upon Luis. The dark skinned man opened one eye to look at the blonde who fell to sleep once his head had fell upon Luis' chest. Grinning he rested a hand on top of Leon's head and closed both eyes to fall asleep. Together they embraced, forgetting reality in a moment's rapture.

Was this love? No, maybe not, but it was something.


End file.
